In a chemical plant, a machine part-manufacturing factory, a food-manufacturing factory, etc., a reciprocating-type compressor is mainly used for compressing air or another gas.
For such a reciprocating moving apparatus, there has been an occurrence where an unexpected damage occurs during operation, thereby generating a great deal of damage such as shutdown, etc.
When a sudden trouble occurs for the reciprocating-type compressor, thousands˜hundreds of millions/day of production loss occur; number of such cases may be about 100/year both inside and outside of the country. It has been presumed that almost all of causes of such damages are looseness of connecting portion of a crosshead or piston rod of the reciprocating-type compressor; or wear of a sliding part such as a piston ring, rider ring, piston rod packing, etc. or reduction of rigidity of the base of the reciprocating-type compressor. As an application for detecting such damages as described above, a continuous monitoring system for the reciprocating-type compressor is provided by GE (Bently) or Prognost SYSTEMS, HOERBIGER, etc.
Basically, functions of such three continuous monitoring systems are equivalent and they are designed in specialization of the protection of a machine and monitoring of the state and various diagnoses are made possible by the combination of the internal pressure and vibration of a cylinder with a crank angle. (For example; Patent Literature 1).
[Citation List]
[Patent Literature]
[PLT 1: Patent Publication (Toku-kai) 2012-117522]